In the educational and entertainment field, it is often necessary to bring the facilities to the audience, rather than vice versa. Furthermore, a well-constructed and arranged rostrum is a very expensive piece of equipment and it is economically wasteful if it is permanently installed in one place and cannot be dis-mantled and re-erected in another place. This is true, for instance, in the training of Army technicians in that the facilities for teaching may be moved from a building in one section of the United States to a building thousands of miles away. In the past, it was necessary to construct entirely new rostrum facilities at the new location of the school. Even in the case of permanent rostrums, difficulties are experienced because of the impossibility of replacing parts and because of the fact that the floor of the rostrum may become worn. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a portable rostrum which may be easily dis-mantled and re-erected.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a portable rostrum in which all of the elements are of standard construction and may be readily replaced when broken or worn.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable rostrum which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a portable rosturm rostrum which the floor of the podium can be covered with rug material which may be changed around to minimize wear and which rug elements may be readily replaced without replacing the entire surface of the podium.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a portable rostrum in which means is provided for suitably supporting projectors and the like yet, wherein all of the elements of the rostrum may be dismantled and stored in a very compact space for shipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable rostrum in which all of the elements are readily folded into compact packages.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.